


last Christmas, I gave you my heart

by Bajillian



Series: AceLaw Mini Prompts [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AceLaw Mini Prompts, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Heart, M/M, Ope Ope no Mi | Op-Op Fruit, despite the title's inspiration this is soft and not heartbreaking, heart holding, kiss, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Law wants to give Ace something a little more... personal this year.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: AceLaw Mini Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046563
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: AceLaw Mini Prompts





	last Christmas, I gave you my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Week one of AceLaw Mini Prompts: [heart](https://acelaw-week.tumblr.com/post/636682419527958528/mini-prompt-16-heart-acelaw-week-will-be-taking)

For the past couple years, Law had made it a habit to go over to Ace’s house to spend Christmas with him and Luffy. Law didn’t really have much family left, but he did consider those two his family. How could he not? Ace had been his partner for a while now, and though Luffy took some time getting used to, he was important to Ace and had grown on Law as time went on.

Law wanted to give Ace something special this year. It was… a little unorthodox, and wasn’t really possible without the interference of a specific devil fruit power - luckily, Law was in possession of this power.

When it was time to open presents, Law was looking a little nervous, but still had a smile on his face. They’d given Luffy their presents first, so he was pretty distracted while Ace and Law swapped theirs, Law giving a warning as he handed over the box.

“Be _very_ careful,” he said. “It’s incredibly fragile.”

Ace raised his eyebrows, though he made sure not to jostle the box around too much as he took it. “What, is there glass in here?” he asked. “A puppy? ...A glass puppy?” Despite the jokes, he was careful, and Law decided to let him answer the question for himself. 

When Ace opened the box, he gasped. There was a heart in a second clear box, sitting on a soft cushion. For a moment, he wasn’t sure what emotions he was feeling, so he figured he should ask the question on his mind. “Law, you didn’t…” He lowered his voice. “You didn’t steal someone’s heart, right?”

Law shook his head, holding back a chuckle. Ace was clearly concerned, so he wanted to give him an answer quickly. He did so by pulling the front of his shirt down enough to show where his heart was missing, indicated by an empty square cut-out. “It’s _my_ heart,” he said. “I feel… really safe with you, and you make me feel comfortable being… vulnerable. So I wanted to show you just how much I trust you.”

Ace’s expression softened as he listened to Law’s explanation, and his own heart was beating faster in his chest. He knew Law trusted him, but this was some pretty serious physical proof. A delicate finger brushed along the heart, making the doctor shiver. There was no flinching. Law knew Ace wouldn’t hurt him.

“Law, I…” Ace shook his head. “My present can wait. Right now, I wanna… I wanna give you _my_ heart, too. Can you help me with that?”

“Are you… sure?”

“Yes.” There was no pause, no hesitation. Ace was absolutely sure. He reached for Law’s hand to bring it closer and rest it on his chest. “I trust you.”

Law’s heart fluttered inside of the clear box, and his cheeks tinted a faint pink. _Oh._ “You’ll… let me know if you change your mind?”

Ace nodded. “Promise.”

Within seconds, a blue ‘room’ surrounded the both of them, and a gentle tap of Law’s index finger was enough for Ace’s heart to pop out behind him. Law used ‘shambles’ to let it appear safely in his other hand.

The room was quiet.

Save for the soft thumping of their hearts, the two were too mesmerized by the sight before them to make a sound. Law’s thumb gently caressed Ace’s heart, creating a warm and fuzzy feeling in the latter’s empty chest. It felt… strange. Not necessarily a bad strange, but it was definitely a new feeling that he didn’t want to stop. There was this closeness between the two at this moment that felt so distinct. 

Yet Law wanted to feel closer. It was almost addicting and he wanted more.

“Ace?” Law’s voice was so soft that he wasn’t sure if Ace would’ve heard him. It was clear he did, though, when he looked up into Law’s eyes with an enamored expression.

“Yeah?”

“I’d like to… place your heart into my chest,” Law said. “If that’s okay with you, of course.”

Ace’s heart started beating faster as he nodded his head in response. “I’m definitely okay with that.” He looked down at Law’s heart, then back up at Law’s face. “Could I do the same with your heart?”

Law gave a little nod. “Yes.”

Very carefully, Ace reached into the box to pick up Law’s heart so the two could place the opposite heart into each other’s chests. Once they were in, the gap closed and it looked as if nothing had changed. Like they belonged there.

There was a genuine smile on Law’s face, the kind that only appeared once in a blue moon. The kind that Law didn’t try to hide. The kind that Ace was so lucky to be able to see.

Ace smiled in return, like Law’s was contagious. He practically melted any time the doctor looked at him like he was the only other person in the universe. It was amplified now that he could feel Law’s heart beating - as cheesy as it sounded - with the love it felt for Ace. He knew just how important this was. Law was not the kind of person to be voluntarily open, and it’d taken a while for Ace to break through the walls the doctor kept up. 

And in this moment, there were no walls. No hiding or hesitation. They were both happy to stay in this comfortable moment together. 

Ace only broke the silence when he asked, “Can I kiss you?”

Law didn’t answer with words. Instead, he answered by leaning forward to press his lips against Ace’s and closing his eyes. Ace let out a soft sigh through his nose as his hand went up to cup Law’s cheek. At some point, their hearts started beating in sync with each other.

They let the kiss linger for a few more tender seconds before they pulled away only a little. Their lips brushed against each other as they spoke.

“Merry Christmas, Law.”

“Merry Christmas, Ace.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 💛  
> Also, come say hi to me on my [writing blog](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/), where I post updates about what I'm working on!


End file.
